The Sith Purges
The Sith Purges were an entangled affair that swept across the galaxy in a wide ranging conflict that enveloped numerous worlds. Origins In 326 ABY a Sith Lord was unknowingly elected Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance. Darth Peragus was a Muun who went by the alias Rein Paroe and posed as a diplomate from Kuat. A year after being elected Chief of State, he framed the Jedi Order for killing the former Chief of State Hanna Relm, who was actually killed by his secret Sith apprentice, Darth Jaedek. History The Jedi soon fled to Mustafar and opened a temporary base there. While the galaxy turned their attention towards the Jedi Order, Peragus ordered Jaedek to create a rebellion within the Hapan Consortium in order to destroy their alliance with the Jedi. Promptly Jaedek overthrew the Hapan Queen Mother Klora Zan, a Jedi supporter, and placed herself as her successor. Next Peragus framed the Kashyyyk for harboring enemies of the state and had the enitre planet attacked and their population put under military control. Many other planets were blamed for being rebels or terrorists and were summarily devastated. Unfortunately for Peragus and Jaedek, Jedi Knight Bria Djo discovered Peragus' Sith identity. The galaxy was in a state of turmoil and the Jedi were blamed for the deaths of countless beings due to Peragus. Djo was considered a heretic and placed in prison. By 328 ABY the Jedi were no longer a cohesive group but mere fugitives. Their allies, the Wookiees and the Hapans, were immobilized. Yet the Zann Consortium, under the rule of Vagor Thryce, managed to use this time to raise an army on Nal Hutta in utter secrecy. When the time was right, they launced an attack on Coruscant against the Galactic Alliance. Using a manipulated strand of the Krytos Virus, they poisoned the water supply on galaxy's captial, killing untold thousands on the surface. Peragus was forced to focus his attention on Coruscant instead of the Jedi and achieving his own ends. He managed to find the source of the virus and stop it. At the same time the Jedi forged a truce with the Zann Consortium, as well as with the Wookiee and Hapan rebel cells. Together, the Zann Consortium's rag tag fleet, the Jedi, the Hapans, and the Wookiees attacked Coruscant, catching Peragus off guard. While Vagor Thryce and the Wookiees attacked from above, the Jedi and Hapans sought out Peragus and his leaders. Meanwhile Jaedeck's Hapan Home Fleet arrived to destroy the opposition. Jedi Knights Hugh Skywalker and Lenna Tires slipped aboard Jaedek's Battle Dragon and arrested her. Jaedek attempted to resist and was force to be killed. On the surface, Peragus managed to evade the Jedi and Hapan forces. During the battle, Bria Djo was able to slip out of imprisonment and witness Peragus' attempt to flee Coruscant. She confronted the might Sith Lord and, during the battle, was able to get the better hand, Force hurling him off a senatorial platform and into his grave in the Underworld. Aftermath After Peragus' destruction, Bria Djo cleared the Jedi's name by proving Peragus had planted the evidence against the Jedi, Wookiees, and countless worlds, as well as his involvement in the Hapan uprinsing and the death of Hanna Relm. Klora Zan was able to reclaim her throne and the Jedi Order was restationed on Kashyyyk. Planets such as Kuat, Muunilinst, and Eriadu, who had supported Peragus, were descredited and punished by the Galactic Alliance. Participants *Darth Peragus *Darth Jaedek *Klora Zan *Bria Djo *Vagor Thryce *Hugh Skywalker *Lenna Tires See Also *Crescendo Behind the Scenes